Invaded By You
by youknowmycxffeeorder
Summary: basically it's just little moments of klaine when they were still together pre-s6 and when they weren't so yup that's not a cute fluffy fic but i really wanted to write this please dont hate me


**notes:** okay so this has not really a happy ending, but it's not _horrible_ either. basically it's just little moments of klaine when they were still together pre-s6 and when they weren't so yup that's not a cute fluffy fic but i really wanted to write this please dont hate me  
 **words count:** ~760  
 **rating:** PG i guess maybe some allusions to naked chests and legs but that's it  
 **listen to** watch?v=jaarx_czDfI, **with** watch?v=GyUwg2fBg3k **in the background while reading** **you might cry tho**

* * *

Blaine's cheek is resting on Kurt's bare chest, listening to his heartbeat. His fingers run across his torso absent-mindedly while Kurt's play with Blaine's dark curls.

Then Blaine shifts and rests his chin on Kurt and just stares at him, his mouth twitching in a little smile. Kurt looks into his eyes, smiles back and keeps on stroking through his hair, humming softly. He glances at the clock on his nightstand that displays 00:00. He closes his eyes and falls asleep, lulled by Blaine's regular breathing.

* * *

Kurt is sitting on the edge of his bed, his elbows on his knees and his face buried in his hands. It's around midnight and it's raining outside, New York streets looking all blurry behind the window. He has trouble sleeping recently. He just can't. His thoughts are too much of a mess to let him sleep.  
He's cold, but he doesn't move to get a robe to put over his underwear. He can't. He rubs his face and puts his hands in his hair, pulling at it.  
There are tears slowly rolling down his cheeks, landing on the Vogue magazine thrown on the floor. The paper is wet.

* * *

Kurt was up early this Sunday morning to make some pancakes for Blaine. As he's mixing the preparation he hears drawling footsteps. He can feel Blaine's sleepy grin even if he can't see him and smiles to himself. He shudders when Blaine's warm breath hits his skin as he hooks his arms around his waist and rest his chin on his fiancé's shoulder, closing his eyes. Kurt relaxes in his body, strokes Blaine's knuckles softly and resumes cooking.

* * *

Blaine wakes up in his Ohio bedroom. It's a bit early for a Sunday morning. The sky is still dark and the rain is streaming down his window. He passes a hand through his tangled curls. He gets up, deciding he can't go back to sleep – no he can't, he just can't, he has to clear his mind - puts on a sweater, an old pair of running pants and shoes and goes out of the house quietly. He puts his hood up and starts running. After a while, he can't tell if it's the rain making his cheeks wet or his own tears.

* * *

Blaine's arms are resting on the edges of the bathtub and he's humming contently while Kurt's fingers are massaging his scalp. He's comfortably settled between his legs and leaning back on his chest, eyes closed peacefully. He puts one hand on Kurt's thigh and rubs gently, appreciating the sensation of his hairy and muscled leg under his palm. And they stay there until the water gets too cold.

* * *

The hot water flows on Kurt's porcelain skin. It's too hot, but Kurt doesn't bother lowering the temperature. Instead he leans back until he hits the shower wall with his shoulders and lets himself slides down until he's sitting on the floor. He rocks back and forth, sobbing, crying, shouting in the emptiness of the loft.

* * *

An orange leaf falls from the trees in the Andersons' front yard and lands on Blaine's hair and Kurt tries to hide his laughter without much success. Blaine's attempt at making his puppy face fails as he can't help grinning. He throws the leaf away and they get on their bicycles and go down the streets, holding hands. The passersby turn their head when they hear them shrieking and laughing, struggling to keep control of their vehicles. And they don't care.

* * *

Blaine comes out of the Lima Bean, with his medium drip in his hands, trying to warm them a bit. The cold autumn weather makes him shiver and he tightens the scarf around his neck. He looks up and sees a leaf twirling and finally landing next to his feet. He turns his head and for a moment Kurt's smiling face appears in front of him. His jaw drops at it and he blinks. And suddenly Kurt is gone.

Meanwhile, Kurt is getting out of the loft, holding his thermos flask. He goes out in the busy streets of New York and after putting his keys in his bag he looks up and starts when Blaine appears in front of him. His eyes dart down, he shakes his head and he when looks up again Blaine is not there anymore. Instead, there's a leaf that must have fallen down from a tree above him.

They both take a long, deep and shuddering breath, and continue on their way, trying to forget about what they just saw. Trying to forget about everything.


End file.
